1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive lighting and more particularly pertains to a new supplemental automotive lighting for increasing the effective illumination of an area in front of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive lighting is known in the prior art. More specifically, automotive lighting heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,816; 5,788,363; 5,611,510; 5,311,411; 5,685,631; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 400,991; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 407,168; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,727,865; 4,485,430; and 6666.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new supplemental automotive lighting. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing has a top wall, a bottom wall, and a pair of side walls such that at least one compartment is defined by the walls. Each of the side walls has a pair of arcuate slots therein. Each pair arcuate slots are spaced and lie along an edge of a common circle. A headlight may be placed in the compartment. A bracket means pivotally secures the housing to the bumper. The bracket means comprises a base portion. The base portion is elongate and has a first end and a second end. A pair of leg portions is integral to and extends in parallel direction away from one of the ends of the base portion such that the bracket means is generally U-shaped. A bore extends through a central portion of the base portion. A fastener may extend through the bore into the bumper of the vehicle. Each of the leg portions has a pair of holes therein. The holes are positioned such that each of the holes are alignable with one of the slots in the side walls. Each of a plurality of fastening means for removably fastening the legs to the side walls extends through one of the holes and a respective slot.
In these respects, the supplemental automotive lighting according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the effective illumination of an area in front of a vehicle.